


Huddling Together

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e12-13 Call of the Wild, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set post quest, Ray and Fraser check into a hotel because Ray needs a shower.





	Huddling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SlashTheDrabble community prompt #492: Exhaustion

The hotel hadn't been just an idea, but a necessity. After Ray and Fraser once again reached civilization, they checked into the first hotel that they'd found. Looking around, Ray didn't think it was very much of a hotel to begin with, with just eight rooms. But all he cared about was the fact that there was a place to board the dogs and a seemingly unending supply of hot water. When Fraser had checked them in, he'd taken the key while Ray plopped shaving cream and a razor down on the counter. "Put it on our bill," he said, smiling at the innocent looking Inuvik woman.

He'd let Fraser take the first shower as he laid down on the floor. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable on the bed, Ray?" Fraser asked. And while Ray appreciated that there was one singular bed in the room, he didn't want to foul it up with his post-quest funk. So he just waved Fraser off and dozed near the baseboard heater.

Ray came to sometime later when Fraser knelt at his side, confused when he opened his eyes and thought Fraser was in his red serge. Eyes finally focused, he realized freshly-shorn Fraser had donned a pair of red longjohns. "Yeah, okay," he said. He stripped out of his gear and left a trail of clothes behind him as he made his way to the first shower in weeks.

Once showered, Ray felt human enough to tackle the scraggly beard that covered his face. Luckily Fraser, cleanshaven himself, must have sharpened the disposable because it shaved like new. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling like a new man, and found Fraser stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head and eyes widened slightly at the sight of Ray wearing just a towel. "Gotta find a pair of clean shorts," Ray muttered as he started to go through his pack.

Movement from Fraser's side of the bed caught Ray's eye. When he turned, he found Fraser doing his nervous 'smoothing of the eyebrows' habit. "You know, Ray," Fraser said, "if you have trouble finding them, I could just turn the heat up."

Even as exhausted as he was, Ray appreciated Fraser's come-on. "You think you could keep me warm under there?" he asked. "Those longjohns look mighty warm."

"Oh, Ray," Fraser said as he stood, nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons that secured the garment around him. "How many times do I have to tell you; sharing body heat is much more efficient when it's skin to skin contact?" He stepped out of them, letting Ray enjoy the sight of so much creamy flesh, hidden only when Fraser crawled back under the covers.

Ray came out of his stupor, dropped his towel, and dove under the covers to plaster himself against Fraser's side. As exhaustion overtook him, he enjoyed the feel of Fraser's lips against his shoulder, arm around his waist, and fell asleep between one moment and the next.


End file.
